


The Saddest Goodbye

by Pale Rider (Boothros)



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boothros/pseuds/Pale%20Rider
Summary: Don't read the comments first if you don't want spoilers :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read the comments first if you don't want spoilers :)

“Oh, God, Laura this is so hard! I really thought that I was prepared, but how do people ever _ever_ cope with this?”

“Oh, James you poor boy, I’m so sorry. It’s the way of the world though, it’s his time.”

“It’s just not _fair_ though!”

“Life isn’t fair, poppet. In the great scheme of things, you always knew he was a lot older than you. He needed all those years of his to hone his wisdom and his loveliness.”

“He wasn’t so lovely to me in the beginning. On first sight in fact, we rather disliked each other. I worked on him though, hoping we might somehow make the best of things. Eventually he seemed to accept me in his own grumpy old way.”

“He did more than that in the end, James, he worshipped the ground you walked on.”

“Oh I don’t know about that. There was mutual respect there certainly and more than a little love, but he was always the boss of me. I lived to serve him rather than the other way around.”

“You underestimate yourself, my lovely. You gave him everything he needed and wanted without questioning and he’ll always love you dearly for it.”

“It was odd at first knowing that someone else had loved him so much before. I felt like an outsider, not even worthy of any real attention from him.”

“He got over that though didn’t he? You both got over that awkward phase and learnt to really care about each other.”

“It _did_ became easier once we were living together. I didn’t feel quite so inadequate then. I got to learn what he would and wouldn’t put up with and eventually, I found that I could simply talk to him for hours. I still felt self-conscious occasionally, but he listened and always seemed to understand.”

“You were soul mates in my opinion, I recognised it every time I saw you together.”

“How can I do it, Laura? How can I possibly allow them to let him die?”

“You can’t keep him like this, James, it’s not how you’ll want to remember him. It’s what he wants, James, I’m certain of it. Though nobody would envy your decision, no one would question it either. You have to let him go, sweetie.”

“Oh, God, poor Robbie!”

James Hathaway sniffed back a deep, desperate tear.

“I’m so sorry, Laura, you’re so very kind. Forgive me but I just _long_ to talk to my Robbie.”

“I know, love, I know, he’d be here with you if he could.”

"It’s okay! It's okay, pet, I’m here! Ah, lad I’m sorry I was so delayed, accident on the ring road. What’s the verdict?”

“It’s time, Robbie. They said there’s little more they can do for Monty now. I think it would be kinder to simply let him go.”

“I know you wouldn’t come to that conclusion lightly, sweetheart. Come on, let's say Goodbye together, eh?”

Stifling a tear of his own, Robbie took his partners hand and they turned to face the vet together.

~~~oOo~~~

 

 

 


End file.
